


New Kinds of Adventures

by AliceRS



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Improv Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRS/pseuds/AliceRS
Summary: Princess Jade from West arrived at Oliver to marry Prince Beck. Right from the start Jade was something different from what everyone expected her to be. Beck is mesmerized. Jade is angry. Cat is happy. Tori is confused. Andre is enjoying the situation. Robbie just hopes everything ends well. Together, they will have different kinds of adventures.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Arrival

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

_It is impossible to be any hotter than it is today_ , Beck Oliver thought as he touched his hair. He saw himself in the mirror and decided that he was dressed appropriately for the occasion. Jade West, his future wife, was arriving today.

Beck saw his best friend passing by his bedroom door and called him:

\- Hey, Andre, wait for me.

The nobleman waited for the young prince to be at his side and started walking towards the gates of the palace.

\- Excited to meet your wife? I heard from a merchant that was in the West kingdom a few years ago that she's pretty.

\- I hope she's pretty, it will make things easier.

Both friends exchanged a laugh. Cat and Tori met them at the top of the stairs

\- Guess what happened, boys? - Tori asked in a very cheerful voice while they went downstairs. Beck knew exactly why both of his friends were so happy.

\- The king asked us to be Jade's ladies-in-waiting! - Cat was so happy that she bounced as she spoke.

Tori and Cat had come to Beck as soon as his engagement to Jade had been announced to the public. They wanted to be the future queen's ladies-in-waiting. Beck talked to his father to make it happen. It wasn't difficult to convince him. Both of his friends came from really rich families and they were among the options of girls that could occupy those positions. Beck would have suggested them to his father even if they hadn't asked him for it because he wanted to keep his friends close. Being ladies-in-waiting of his wife meant they would always be around.

Being a lady-in-waiting of a future queen was a huge responsibility. They were responsible to make Jade adapt to Oliver's court rules and traditions. They would have to make her company, organize along with her parties, follow her to every event, help her to take care of the futures prices and princesses. Those were honors by themselves that they would have for their whole lives if the queen didn't dismiss them, but what both girls were interested in was the clothes they would have access to. They would have access to the royal wardrobe, to the royal jewels and shoes. If the princess liked them - and Cat and Tori really wanted Jade to like them - they could borrow any item in there as long as it did not overshadow the queen.

\- Great, that means we're all going to spend Christmas together again, just like last year - Said Robbie when he met the gang at the bottom of the stairs. Beck and his friends cheered.

Last Christmas, his parents had allowed him to travel with his friends for three weeks. It was the first trip he had without his family. They chose to go to Andre's castle. It was in the north region, very far from any formality. It snowed a lot while they were there and the gang had the chance to ski on the frozen lakes. They didn't meet any nobles, except for Andre's grandparents that were cool about Beck and his friends not wanting to follow court rules those days. Beck decided that he would go back there every time he had the chance to get away from court and his obligations. And he would take his friends with him. The problem was that it was not well seen in court the fact that two unmarried noble girls travelled along with two single noble boys and the prince. If Beck wanted the girls there, they would have to be Jade's ladies-in-waiting because this way Tori and Cat had to be where Jade was at all times.

They arrived at the gardens. The prince and his friends found a spot among the nobles that already were there. Beck cleaned his forehead. He was sweating. He accepted the cup of water a servant offered him. _Not even the ice cubes last long in this heat_ , he thought to himself. Beck only hoped this didn't take long. He planned to meet her, walk her to the ballroom where the reception is going to take place and find his friends to drink wine and play cards. His parents, Tori and Cat would introduce Jade to the nobles that came from all over the kingdom to greet her. They wanted to be in the future queen's good graces. The nobles would probably bore her with false compliments, offer their loyalties and companies and some might even give her welcoming gifts. He wouldn't make himself go through that the whole afternoon. He would talk to her during dinner - he knew his mother placed him by her side - and wish her a good week. Beck only had to see her again in a week because every Sunday his family had dinner with all nobles in the castle. The other days they could choose who would be at their table.

It's not like his life would change much with her staying in his palace until they got married in a few weeks. He planned to be nice to her, to treat her with respect like his father treated his mother. But in the end, she was just the girl that was chosen to bear his children. He didn't owe her anything, except respect for her title. She was a princess from another kingdom and soon to be a princess in his. He just hoped Jade wasn't one of those mushy girls who tried to spend every possible second with their husbands. Or yet, too fragile so she couldn't travel and demanded that he would take care of her. Beck refused to lose his freedom to please a girl he barely knew. His life as a prince was pretty monotonous so he had his friends to make him company and he was not willing to lose that. He would continue with his routine and obligations as royalty. He would still go out to hunt with his friends, have game nights with them, play instruments, flirt with pretty girls and do the things he liked in his free time. If Jade was expecting him to be by her side at every opportunity and to say he loves her, she would be very disappointed.

He planned to be kind to her, after all she would be the mother of his children, but also intended to keep her out of his life as much as possible. He would see her on Sundays nights, official events and eventually in bed. He thought they could like each other with time, like his parents had learned to appreciate each other's company. Maybe even have dinner together other nights besides Sunday if she weren't very boring. It all depended on how controllable his wife would be. But Beck thought this would not be a problem because, as her future husband, Jade had to obey him.

Her carriage passed the gates of the palace and was making its way to the part of the gardens they were all waiting for her. It was a closed carriage whose windows were not opened so no one could actually see the princess and she couldn't see anyone either.

\- Do you think she is used to this kind of heat? - Cat asked with curiosity.

\- She's not. According to my book about all the kingdoms in the continent, the weather in her land doesn't get as hot or as cold as in Oliver. They have well-defined seasons in West, but not as… - Robbie started to explain to the group, but Tori interrupted him.

\- Ok, we got it, Robbie, she'll have to get used to sweating like all of us - The girl said while cleaning her own forehead with the back of her hand and appreciating a small breeze that had started.

The carriage was closer now and for the first time, he wondered what she would look like. He had no idea besides the opinion of the merchant Andre mentioned. The only thing he had asked about her to his parents was her age. He was told they were the same age - 16. Beck was relieved because he didn't want to bed a child. He could only hope she didn't remind him of one. The prince pushed this thought out of his head. _No matter what she looks like, she's still just the girl that was chosen to bear his children_.

\- I hope she likes painting just like I do - Cat said in a hopeful and sincere tone.

\- I hope she likes us as her ladies-in-waiting - Tori looked at her and confessed.

\- I hope she's a good wife to Beck - Robbie said with an expression that if the prince had paid attention, he would know his friend really hoped for it to happen, even though he doubted it.

\- I hope she's as beautiful as the merchant described her - Andre declared playfully.

Beck looked at him without understanding. Why would Andre want his future wife to be beautiful? It didn't matter her appearance, she would still be queen, have access to all the jewels, participate in all events. Was Andre planning to flirt with his future wife if she was pretty? He knew his friend gained fame with the ladies, he had helped him build it. But Andre knew his wife was out of the game, right? As a future queen she was untouchable to any man. What the hell is Andre trying to say?

\- For your enjoyment of course! - He explained as if it were obvious.

Beck nodded. He would like for her to be beautiful. It would at least make it easier for him to look forward to being with her at night. But it didn't really matter, he would have to be with her at night anyway. He saw the carriage was stopping in front of him. _Whatever the girl looks like, it won't change a thing_ , the prince decided.

Two men played trumpets to announce Jade would leave the carriage. The door is opened by a third one and the princess immediately stepped outside. It was like the whole world stopped and all everybody could do was stare at the girl. The heat didn't bother as much as it did a second ago, the leaves were frozen on the trees and a deafening silence had taken over the place. She was the center of the universe. She was a big contrast to the colorful world around her. That girl was sucking everyone's attention. It was a mix of fascination and horror. Beck would have believed it all really happened if it weren't for the whispering of the nobles around him that brought him back to reality.

The girl in front of him was not dressed appropriately for the occasion. Every soul in the gardens seemed to have an opinion about it. If the prince had bothered to look around, he would see people were shocked. Yet he didn't, he was too shocked himself. But it was in a good way, it made him intrigued, curious about what was the intention of that girl. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. _I hope she will be as interesting as she seems_ , he expected. The princess was wearing a black long-sleeved dress. She had black gloves on her hands, black shoes on her feet, a black hat on her head with a black veil covering her face. She had no skin showing. She was all covered in black. She looked like she was dressed for a funeral.

**A/N: Hello, people. First of all: I have kept track of this fandom for years because I loved Beck and Jade so much since the show aired. I've never written anything before, but this year I took History classes and got inspired. So, i decided publish my first attempt at writing something that was not school or collage related here - and in the future other platforms and sites (don't really know what this is). Anyway, I should be studying, but instead I wrote this. I literally just took my laptop and started typing. It practically wrote itself. I plan to adapt the episodes from the show even though it will be hard because of the historical time issue. I don't plan to change their personalities and** **each chapter** **will have a different narrator. This will include some original characters like Beck's parents. Second: my native language is not English so I'm sorry for any and every possible grammar/spelling mistakes. Third: I have not defined a specific historical period or place for this, but I do love stories with princes and princesses, and girls fighting against a sexist society. There's probably going to be some more modern elements and behaviors (I still can't understand how people didn't shower, for example), anachronism in general. Let's see where this is going to take us.**


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade officially arrives at Oliver and has to change plans.

Jade observed the scenery around her once she was out of the carriage and decided it was not so bad. She didn't really know what to expect besides the things she had read in her book about all the kingdoms in the continent. The palace was as luxurious as it was described. There were golden and bronze statues in the gardens with well trimmed bushes making it a lovely place. She admired the architecture of the palace itself, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. But she would never tell anyone she was fond of something from Oliver. In front of her there was a boy with a goofy smile on his face. He had cool long hair, brown eyes and was visibly sweating. She scanned the other people around him and even though they were dressed nicely, all of them were sweating too. She had felt from inside her carriage that the weather got hotter as the days passed and she got closer to Oliver. It was unpleasant, but not enough to make her sweat. She thought sweating was disgusting so she refused to do it.

Jade was starting to get annoyed. Weren't some of these people in front of her supposed to greet her, to welcome her? The goofy-smiley boy, that was a few steps ahead of everyone and closer to her, was not moving. Was he an the ambassador of her country in Oliver or was he a servant designated to lead her to the ballroom where a reception would take place? He probably was from Oliver due to his skin tone. People from her land were just as pale as she was. Why wasn't he doing his job? Jade was anxious for the royal family and journalists to see her. She decided that if she waited for this handsome, but dumb servent, she would melt under the sun in front of the nobles.

\- Hello, I'm Jade West - her voice sounded dry, but it was clear now who she was in case he hasn't figured it out yet. She decided not to say her princess title.

The boy seemed to be brought back to reality. He looked disconcerted and ran his hand through his hair:

\- Hi, I'm Beck Oliver. - his voice sounded calm and sweet to her ears.

Jade was thankful her face was covered. No one would see how truly shocked she was when she found out this boy in front of her was the prince she would marry in a few days. In all the future scenarios she imagined for her life, her husband never seemed her age or charming or laid-back or friendly or calm. He was always a short-tempered, aggressive, old man that behaved like a monster. _He is going to be a monster no matter what he looks like_ , she reminded herself. He may seem nice and naive, but he would still violate her and force her to carry his baby. A baby that would be inside of her body for months. One day, she would be the thing that that baby needs most in the world, only to be ripped from her, to betray and to abandon her just like her brother did. Jade had already learned that just because someone has the same blood as you, it doesn't mean that they will love you forever, that they will love you at all.

The possibility of this prince being a good person made Jade anger. Why was he dressed just like the nobles around him? The only thing that set him apart from the others was the fact he was wearing some jewelry that added to the cool vibe. She intended to take the veil off in front of him, his family and the nobles in the ballroom, but this moment her plan was ruined. Should she take it off now or in front of his parents? She should have been prepared for every situation. The princess didn't have a meticulous plan to make people hate her, but a nice person by her side certainly made her plans difficult. If he didn't yell at her, she would not be able to yell back. If he didn't fight her, she would not be able to fight back. And not fighting back was something Jade would never do. His appearance actually scared Jade. What would she do if she was surrounded by nice people like him, people that didn't actually dislike her? Why had this prince ruined her entrance? Why had her original plan been ruined?

Jade originally planned to be a nun. Not because she believed in God or liked the Bible. Quite the contrary, she had many doubts and disagreed with lots of things in the Holy Book. But as a nun, she would be able to get away from her family, from royalty and from forced marriage. As a nun, she could travel through her kingdom, see things she has never seen, try things she has never tasted or drunk before, have experiences that life in her family's castle forbade her to have. She would be able to sing and play the piano even if it were only gospel songs. As a matter of fact, she looked forward to living in convents. She didn't mind having to pretend to pray for a few hours or having to teach little kids about Jesus and about sins that must be avoided so you don't go straight to hell. Jade actually liked to scare tots. As a nun, her life wouldn't be reduced to birth someone's children, she would even be forbidden to have them.

But now, Jade's duty was to birth the child of the man in front of her. Maybe children if he forced her to have more than one. She was terrified, but no one would ever know that. They would only know the brave and angry Jade.

She decided to take the veil now. The joyful reaction on the prince's face was not what she expected, but Jade knew very well how to mask her emotions. She bowed to him and greeted the prince formally:

\- Your Royal Highness.

Jade would not make anything that could put her in the dungeon, like not greeting this prince properly. While it would be very unlikely for them to put a future royal member in there, she would not take risks. She would follow the rules so they had no legal excuse to punish her in any way. The princess would dress what they told her to, eat what they prepared, do what they wanted, but that didn't mean she would not make them hate her in the meantime. She would piss them off and follow all the rules so, legally, they couldn't make her suffer any penalty.

Beck looks far too happy with her presence. It annoys her. _It wasn't supposed to be like this,_ she thinks. He remembers he has to take her to the ballroom after he has greeted her properly and leads the way into the palace. While Jade is irritated with his constant staring, she can't help but be impressed with the insides of the place. The entrance hall is very nicely furnished and it is shining. She immediately decided that she wouldn't want to be a maid here. The amount of vases, mirror, side tables, flower arrangements, chandeliers, rugs and paints she would have to clean and polish seemed infinite. Her home was much more modest. The people from outside were following them from behind, still whispering. She could hear them: _Is she still mourning her brother? Nobody told her that her makeup makes her look like she lived on the streets? That the piercing on her face makes her appear like a criminal?_ Jade had to force herself not to smile. _At least some things are going as expected,_ she concluded _._

As she stepped into the ballroom, the hundreds of people in there gasped and a few glasses were dropped. That's the reaction she wanted her presence to cause: truly shock and horror. She was a little shocked herself by the exuberance of the room. Once again, she felt for the servants. The king and queen from Oliver were seated on the thrones on a stage at the back. Beck directly leads her to them. She bows in front of them and greets them properly. It's very clear in their faces that Jade definitely isn't what they expected. She doesn't smile, she keeps her face impassive which seems to shock everyone even more. Except for the goofy-smiley prince.

\- Welcome to Oliver, Your Royal Highness. I hope you had safe travels. - king James, stands, bows and says the words without hiding his surprise. He seemed a nice person like his son, but Jade would not believe for a second that these people wouldn't ask for her head if she broke the rules.

\- We hope you can find home in our kingdom, princess Jade. - queen Ella said. She seemed annoyed which made her sound not sincere at all. But Jade wasn't naive, she knew she really wouldn't find home in Oliver.

Beck was like a younger version of his father, the princess noticed. If his mother wasn't by the king's side, Jade would have never guessed she was the queen. She had pale skin, brown eyes and light brown hair, like Jade. His father had a darker skin tone than Beck's, short black hair and was dressed like a king should dress. Not like a regular nobleman, as his son. His mom looked like a queen from head to toes. Very elegant, graceful and covered in diamonds. The princess thought she reminded her of her own mother. But mother always had a disdain look on her face when she looked at Jade. This woman showed actual emotion.

\- We know the greatest sailors prefer to be on the oceans better, but Oliver certainly will change your mind on how you feel about land.

The king was mentioning an old myth created around the West residents, that they prefered to be on the oceans than anywhere else. The West kingdom controls the maritime trade in all the continent because they had the most advanced and the biggest naval fleet. They rented their ships to other kingdoms so they could make their own trades. The people from West were known as the great sailors because they made the deliveries of grains, foods, mining products, among a lot of other items to all the kingdoms in the continent. This was the way that the small West kingdom, whose soil wasn't so good for agriculture, found to become one of the richest and most respected of the continent. They conquered all oceans and all kinds of delivery taxes. Building ships, harbors and renting those ships is the way they make money to maintain their status.

\- I hope so, Your Graces. Thank you for this beautiful welcoming reception. - Jade answered, still serious.

\- Before we start the introductions, you should let your ladies-in-waiting take you to your apartments to change your dress. Maybe, something more festive - the queen spoke before the king could let any sound come out of his opened mouth.

She said it like a suggestion, but Jade knew it was an order. _More things are going as planned_ , Jade smiled at that.

\- As you wish, Your Grace.

Two girls bowed in front of Jade. One was petite and seemed a little surprised. The taller one seemed scared. They both led the princess out of the room. When they were walking through yet another very glamorous looking hall for a few minutes, the smaller girl starts:

\- We are so excited you're finally here, princess Jade. I'm Cat and this is Tori. We are going to teach you all you need to know about Oliver. But first, we need to change your dress. Not that it is not beautiful. It's very beautiful. I've never seen this fabric before. But you must be hot. And the queen didn't seem to like it very much. Which is a shame because I would really like to wear hats and veils everyday and not just for special occasions. But it's probably because of the color. We never really wear black clothes here. Black makes sweating more unbearable than it already is.

The taller girl sends a reproach look at Cat. Neither of them could initiate a conversation with the princess unless she talked first, that was the rule. Jade already decided she hates this girl. Too perky. She doesn't know how to deal with talkative and cheerful people. She's never met someone like this before. The princess had to think about her next action: ignore her, befriend her or scold her. She faced the girl and could sense an innocent happiness coming from her. Maybe because this girl reminded her a little of Jason, Jade decided not to ruin her. _Worse than dealing with a happy bubbly girl would be dealing with a crying bubbly girl_ , she assured herself.

\- I don't sweat so black will not be a problem for me. - Jade responded looking her in the eye.

Her ladies-in-waiting exchanged a look:

\- What do you mean you don't sweat? Everybody sweats. - Tori asked, clearly not believing in Jade's words.

Jade immediately decided she hates this girl too. Who was she to doubt her? She was a princess, she owned Jade some respect and shouldn't call her a liar. Jade turned her face to Tori and it only made the princess blood boil in anger even more. She seemed far too normal, far too pretty and far too smart.

\- Sweating is gross, so I don't do it. - Jade answered seriously again.

If Tori wanted to say something else, she didn't. They stopped in front of a door on the second floor. Jade's apartment was as luxurious and as huge as all the other rooms she had been. She immediately hated it. Too beige, too bright, too much gold useless objects. Her old room in her castle was small and had stone walls which made it always dark and cold. She only had a bed in the center, a desk, a few chairs and a wooden wardrobe. No luxury, just what she needed. Here, there were flower arrangements, paintings, chandeliers, three different tables, a kind of lounge with sofas, a small office with a library and a bed on the corner. There were still two doors. One must be her bathroom, but she had no idea what could be on the other side of the second door.

They enter the room and the girls go straight to the mystery door. When the door is opened, Jade realises that it is a big closet with what must be more than one hundred dresses. She scans for the black ones, but there was none. As she walked further in the room, she saw lots of shoes and jewelry pieces displayed on shelves. She was starting to notice that Oliver was a richer kingdom than she had expected it to be. Maybe, she should read her book again to remember how this place gets money.

\- Try this one. It will match your eyes. - Cat says while taking an aqua blue dress from a hanger and handing it to the princess.

She had never worn that color. She didn't quite like it - it seemed too delicate to be worn by Jade -, but she wanted to go back to the ballroom as quickly as possible. So she took it. The girls helped her undress and put on the new dress. They sprayed perfume on Jade and offered her some silver hair pins to put on and pearls. She refused them all. She came wearing no bracelets, tiara or necklaces, she wouldn't wear some now just because they expected her to do it. She let her hair down so everybody could see the colorful steaks.

They went back to the reception and Jade decided that it would take more than one walk to memorise the way back to her apartments. As soon as she and the girls were by the door, Beck appeared on Jade's side.

\- Hello. - he says.

Was he stupid? They had already said hello to each other. She ignored him and continued to walk forward even though she had no idea where to go.

\- I'm Beck, the prince - he says trying to keep up with her pace.

\- I know, you've said it before - she gave him an annoyed look.

\- Right - he makes an expression like he had just remembered it - I just thought that we should know each other better, more than just names, you know?

Jade stopped abruptly. _He is definitely mental_ , she concludes. What kind of future husband wants to meet his future wife better? He should ignore her completely until their wedding day. Maybe, they would have to go to one or two official events before that but that's it. Knowing each other better was not part of her plan or part of the tradition. Or was it in Oliver? She would have to ask her ladies-in-waiting. She hoped not, spending time with him wasn't what she had in mind.

Before she could think of how to react, two young boys stood in front of Jade.

\- Welcome to Oliver, Your Royal Highness. I'm duke Andre Harris and this is duke Robbie Shappiro. We're Beck's friends. - said a guy with dreadlocks in his hair while another guy with glasses just waved at the princess. They both bowed after speaking.

Jade was determined to hate them too. She comprehended that they were the "ladies-in-waiting" of the prince, but this didn't give them any special right. They couldn't be talking to her unless she initiated the conversation. Andre's voice sounded scared, but at least he was facing her. The other boy was looking at the floor the whole time. Jade even thought he could be shaking.

\- Thank you - she was about to scold them for talking to her without permission when her ladies-in-waiting arrived at her other side:

\- Jade doesn't sweat. - said Cat with a big smile on her face.

\- That's impossible! - Andre said, astonished.

\- It is possible. Her skin doesn't feel like warm, wet ham as ours. - said Tori while using a fan to cool herself.

Cat was curious to feel Jade's skin again and reached out to touch the princess' arm, but Jade moved it away from her.

\- Never touch me. - she said, looking Cat in the eye. If she were anything like her younger brother, she would know she has to obey when Jade uses that intonation.

\- Sorry. Can I touch your hair though? It's really beautiful. How did you do that? - the girl pointed at her hair steaks.

Before Jade could anwer, Robbie looked at her for the first time:

\- Yeah, it's different.

\- Good different. - Andre added.

Jade opens her mouth again, but Tori cuts in:

\- Man, I hate sweating. - She shakes her fan quicker now and makes a face that expresses her unhappiness.

Jade tries to talk, but she fails once more:

\- Is it true that sweat and pee are, like, cousins? - asks a happy Cat in a manner that Jade almost believes she was seriously curious about it.

\- What now? - Andre asks, confused.

She had enough! This is outrageous! She was never interrupted in her whole life and now she already lost count of how many times she tried to speak and they didn't let her do it.

\- I see you could keep this nonsensical conversation happening the entire night, but I'd rather explode than continue this. - The five friends froze and stared at her with wide open eyes - I think the two of you were supposed to take me to some seat so I can meet other people I don't want to meet, weren't you? - the princess points to Cat and Tori.

Nobody moved until the silence was suddenly broken by Andre:

\- Man, you're not the sweet and caring girl we were expecting.

\- Thank you. - Jade smiled. Finally someone had verbalized it!

Cat and Tori directed her to a seat on the far right of the stage without a word. Nobles kept coming to her. They said their names and wished her a happy life. Nothing out of standard. Some offered her flowers, others offered her jewelry pieces, which Jade considered a waste of money. But since it wasn't her money being wasted on necklaces, earrings and rings, she accepted everything they offered. The one thing that was out of standard about the ceremony was the fact that all of them were happy and gentle. They smiled, they offered their homes to Jade and Beck to spend holidays, they offered to teach her how to do things about their culture like yoga. The princess did not know what it was, but so many people mentioned it that she concluded it was a thing that Oliver residents were into. They invited her to have tea, to visit their farms, to meet their children... She knew they didn't like her or care about her, she just didn't understand why they were pretending.

Jade looked through the room and saw that she still had to meet a lot of people in the line. She also noted that Beck was staring at her the whole time. When she met his yes, she immediately looked away, too embarrassed she was observing him too. Wasn't he supposed to be drinking or entertained with some game or hunting or talking to the nobles? Why was he sitting on a table staring at her? Maybe he really was crazy. Or a weirdo. Or a rebel kind of prince who wanted to annoy his parents by pretending to care for his foreign bride. Either way, she didn't know what would be worse. Whatever it was, it really made Jade mad. She would have to add his unpredictable behavior to her plan in order to make it work.

Right now, in front of her a man that looked familiar and had a kind smile on his face was bowing to her.

\- You may speak, sir. - Jade gave him her permission just like she had given to many others before him. Like she should have given to all people that talked to her.

\- Thank you, Your Royal Highness. Your arrival brings me much joy.

\- I see. - she answered, bored. She would probably have to stop a yawn in a few minutes.

\- I would like to welcome you to Oliver and to express my deepest condolences to you regarding the death of your brother. I've met him when I visited your country and I must say his departure is a great loss.

She sat straight on her chair, suddenly interested in this man. No one had directly mentioned Jason's death until now. Let alone that they had met him.

\- What is your name? - Jade asks.

\- I'm Lane. I went to your kingdom to make businesses with your parents a year ago. - He says slowly.

\- And you met Jason? - She is curious.

\- Yes. I had dinner with you and him one night. We spoke briefly after it. Although, I don't think you will remember. You were in a hurry to get to your room, carrying your … tool.

She had no memory of having dinner with him. Most political or business dinners her brother had, he insisted Jade to be there. She didn't really like the dinners or the guests, but she liked spending time with her brother. At some point, those dinners were the only opportunity they had to see each other. The princess never really paid attention to the guests. However, she paid attention to the dialogs. When the guests left, the siblings always discussed the possible agreement or proposal. She remembers, though, running into Lane on her way to her bedroom one night, last summer. She had just left her dad's office with her hammer in her hands. _He was the guy that caught me and didn't say anything to anyone._ Lane had looked at her hardened hands and offered some lotion. She took the container without thanking him. It actually helped and she wished she had more once it ended.

\- I remember our brief encounter. - Jade says.

\- I want to give you more of my lotion, if it is of your liking, princess. - The princess noticed he had a small container in his hands.

That was the first gift she truly wanted.

\- It is, Lane. - She smiled as he handed her the lotion. Jade gave it to Cat to hold it for her.

\- I also am close friends with your other brother. I hope you know that even though he didn't keep his promise, he wishes you the best. - Lane says looking into her eyes.

The princess' smile faded. She had no intention of ever thinking of her other brother ever again. He was dead to her, just like Jason. How dear he wishes her anything? How dare he ask for this guy to tell her that? She thought Lane would be the only person she would like in this kingdom, but she was wrong. She can't befriend someone who is close friends with her treacherous brother.

Her older brother, Jason, promised her that she would never be forced to marry a nobleman and that she could become a nun. They were very close, since his parents never paid attention to any of them because they were too preoccupied in making the West kingdom the wealthiest of the continent. They only had each other. He was ten years older than her so Jason naturally saw Jade as a baby he had to protect and love. He wanted to make his baby sister every wish come true. Jade felt like Jason was her knight in shining armor, he would never hurt her. As he started to be prepared to be king by their father, they were forced to be apart. But Jade didn't stay alone for long, her mother had another baby. Now, it was her turn to take care of a young child and protect her little brother from every danger in the world.

She loved Jacob with the same intensity she loved Jason. But the princess was not so good at educating her little brother as Jason. Jade felt a lot of anger for her parents, for her country and for royalty itself. She knew all of them hated her back. She shared that anger with Jacob and of course two people so alike wouldn't always be on best terms. But Jade was the only mother figure Jacob knew and he was hers to protect and love. All siblings were united when Jason got married and he and his wife lived in the same castle as his younger siblings. Those were the happiest days in Jade's life. She would forever cherish them. Forever remember what being loved, respected and safe felt like. Forever remember what it was like feeling everything would be alright.

Those days didn't last long, though. The West kingdom was attacked by Yerba. Yerba plundered the West's harbors and used cannons to destroy them completely. Lots of workers died, many ships were lost and deliveries were interrupted all over the continent. Right after the public funeral ceremonies, Jade's father declared war against Yerba. But he needed war equipment and more soldiers. He couldn't send all his men to the battlefield because he needed some to rebuild the harbors and ships. All kingdoms sent equipment to help West during the war, but the enemy army outnumbered the West's army by thousands of men. Jade's father negotiated with every king. In the end, an alliance with the Oliver kingdom was formed: Oliver's soldiers would fight for West in exchange for lower delivery taxes. However, the Oliver king wanted to have lower taxes for a long time, not just for five years as the West king had proposed. He made a counterproposal: the thousands of soldiers he needed and lower taxes as long as his only son and future king was married to his daughter. The West king accepted without thinking twice.

When Jade was told of the arrangement, she couldn't even ask for Jason's intervention because he was in the battle field. She had hope. When he came back home, he would be able to help her escape, help her get out of that marriage. But hope only called her a fool because Jason died during the last battle, the battle that declared West victorious. Victory never tasted so bitter. She lost her older brother to death and her younger brother to her parents that would now prepare him to be king. Jacob refused to listen to her, to talk to her. He also had made the promise to let her be a nun and she wanted to remind him of that, but every attempt of seeing him was quickly dismissed. The letters she wrote him were never answered. Her younger brother, who she had treated like a son, betrayed her. He became an extension of their parents - ignoring her, turning her down, forgetting about her existence - and did nothing to prevent her from being sent away.

Jade was used to isolation. That was a constant in her life, even when she lived with her brothers. The servants had orders to obey Jade since she was the princess, but to never talk to her besides the necessary. They would let her do all she wanted and never say a word. God knows all the terrible things she did with her hammer in order to get her parents' attention, the nobles' attention, the servants' attention, anyone's attention. It never worked. Only her brothers cared about her, but they weren't always around to assure Jade of that. Sometimes, the feeling of loneliness would take over her heart and she couldn't stop herself from crying like a baby until Jason or Jacob appeared to calm her down and assure her they were there for her. She wondered if it happened to everybody or just to the ones who were always invisible to most people around them. But again, there wasn't anybody to really answer her questions. After realizing Jacob would not help her and that she was truly alone, Jade cried for days, truly isolated. She locked herself in her room and only silence and her own sobs noticed she didn't eat or attended the royal events.

Eventually, anger replaced sadness and it gave her determination. She couldn't change her future, but that didn't mean she would make things easier. She knew she was being sent to a land where everybody would hate her for her just being who she is. They would hate her because she was a foreign. They would hate her because she was marrying the prince and taking some noble girl's place. They would hate her because she was from West and many of their men had died in the war fighting for her kingdom. Jade could go there and try to be the perfect princess, wife and queen, but they would still hate her. So be it, she would give them more reasons to justify that hate. And, of course, she would hate them back in the same intensity. That's how she would fight back fate. It would not stop the marriage from happening, but it sure would make people wish it.

Jade started with her appearance. She looked at herself in the mirror and it was like the perfect sweet little princess was staring at her. She wouldn't go to this Oliver kingdom looking like just what they wanted. She would make some changes. The princess spent days soaking all her dresses in black ink so she would only wear black until she was forced to wear whatever dress they would make her wear. She knew black was reserved only for grieving people, but she would be grieving herself as long as she lived. The Jade that felt loved, safe, respected and happy had died with Jason. She would also change her hair. She actually liked having long hair so the princess decided to not cut it. But her light brown hair was too princess-like. She decided to get hair toner because the chemicals in it would make the colors she wanted to put into her hair last longer. Using ginger she got some dirty white color and using different flowers she got pink and blue. She mixed the toner with the extracts and applied to some locks of her hair. She would wear dark makeup and also made her servant put a piercing on her left eyebrow. Now she had what no other princess had: colorful hair streaks and a piercing on her face.

The big impression she planned to cause by being dressed for a funeral had been ruined. People complimented her hair. People talked to her like she was part of their friendship circle. Her future husband was not what she thought he would be. The nobles were nice to her, even if they are only pretending. All those things made Jade want to think about her plan again. After all, her plan was she had. But now that she knew Jason wished her the best... She felt a nauseous feeling take over her. The possibility of Jason making something so his sister has the best of anything scared and infuriated the princess at the same time and intensity. She didn't want him to have any say in her life. He had had the chance and did nothing.

\- I live in the palace. Feel free to look for me if you want to contact him or just talk. - he bowed again and left.

She would never do it. Jade made a tremendous effort to control herself. At some point, she even felt like crying, but she would never cry in front of any of those people. She pinched her leg through her dress so she could focus on the physical pain. Sometimes, pinching wasn't enough so she would have to use her nails to make scratches on her skin. Luckly, pinching did the trick. In a few minutes, she was bored once more. When she was starting to think she would have to have a second closet to keep all the gifts she had received today, the king announced it was time for the banquet.

As soon as Cat and Tori told her to follow the king because he would lead the way, Beck was by her side:

\- I like your hair too. - he says, out of the blue, loud enough for just her to hear it, with a smile on his lips.

She sends an angry look at him even though he sounded honest and spontaneous. Why were people acting like they shouldn't? Why was he saying that? Nobody was supposed to like her hair. She couldn't understand this boy. He was expecting a pretty doll to be his wife, not someone like Jade. He should be furious or scared. She thought about saying something really awful about his appearance back, but she knew it would be a total lie. He was handsome, seemed confident about his looks and sweet. Great, that's all Jade needed in her life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people. I actually planned to post this earlier but couldn't find the time to write. Hope you like it. Next chapter we have Trina, Sinjin and Sikowitz coming up. Stay safe!


	3. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's first night in Oliver.

The moment Tori set eyes on Jade, she had a feeling things weren't going to be as smooth as she thought. She was like the personification of the color black. _A walking horror_ , she concluded. Then she remembered that Jade had lost a brother during the time her country was at war with Yerba. She was hurting and wanted people to know, which explained her funeral look. She was probably scared to be in a new country, not knowing a single soul. It's likely that she's frightened of not knowing the traditions or not knowing what they eat here or what the weather is like. Maybe she could even be thinking that Beck is a monster. The noble girl could already picture herself comforting the princess, being a shoulder to Jade cry on, listening to sweet memories of her childhood and assuring her that Beck was a good person. That made her feel sad and happy at the same time. Sad that Jade was hurting, but glad she would help her overcome the pain. She considered herself good with people, friendly and empathetic. She was worried that she wouldn't have much to do as a lady-in-waiting. She wanted to be useful and she wanted a new friend. She also wanted the dresses and jewelry pieces, but that was just a fringe benefit.

But then, during the banquet, Tori felt in her heart that her thoughts wouldn't come true. She could see the reaction Jade had provocated on everyone. They were shocked, scared and intrigued by her at the same time. Probably because she was very pale and had that dark makeup on her face. Or the hair streaks. Or the lack of jewelry on her while everyone was wearing their finest. Or the piercing on her eyebrow. Or the fact that she had a severe expression on her face. Or because she didn't engage in any conversation with the people that were trying to talk to her. She just said a few words to answer the questions looking like she was annoyed to do so. Maybe, the mix of these things. It didn't look like she was hurting. It looked like she was mad.

To Tori's surprise, however, there were three people that showed completely different emotions towards the future queen.

One of them was Sijin, who was seated on her right side:

\- Jade is so pretty. - He had his head resting on his hands and stared directly at Jade like he was hypnotized by her.

 _Weird, but expected_ , Tori told herself. Sijin was a weirdo. Everyone in the palace knew that so it was no surprise he seemed infatuated with Jade.

Cat also seemed immune to all that. She was just as happy as she would have been if Jade was the princess they were expecting. How could her childhood friend not be intimidated by Jade's bitter attitude was something Tori probably would never figure out. But that was always who Cat was: naive and good to everyone. Ever since both of their families came to live in the palace, they were best friends. Cat glued to her and she liked it. Unlike her sister Trina that always put Tori down and herself higher than anyone else, Cat listened to Tori and talked back. And, even though Cat was a little distracted and had the craziest thoughts, they built a solid friendship. They grew up together, they shared secrets and pranks together, they had sleepovers in each other's rooms. Tori knew she wanted to keep Cat forever close to her since the first day they met.

The Vegas moved to the palace when Tori's father was named Head of the Secret Office. She and Cat met in the gardens while collecting flowers. They were inseparable from that moment on and told everything to each other. Except one thing. One secret that Tori was forced to keep. A few years later, the king determined that one of the Vega sisters was going to be the future queen. Her sister was not the final choice only because Tori was Beck's age and they studied together. But the moment West declared war against Yerba, Tori also was not the final choice. The small talk about the announcement of their possible engagement was completely forgotten, almost like it never existed. But Tori couldn't say she was really sad about it. The one thing that made her sad was that she had lied to her best friend without a real motive now. She faced alone the very real possibility of being the future queen of Oliver. She really wanted to talk to someone about her worries and hopes. But that all was in the past. And Tori believed the past is a place of reference, not of permanence.

The third person seemed very interested in Jade and not slightly scared by her. It was not obvious, you would have to know Beck well to sense he was curious about her. He looked at her with attention, he waited eagerly for her every monosyllable answer. Jade didn't turn her face to him, even though they were side by side. Tori and Cat helped the queen organize the seating chart. The queen and king were at the head of the table. Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie to the left and Trina, Cat, herself and Sijin to the right of the center part of the big table. The remaining seats were taken by nobles that wanted to meet Jade.

\- I could show you the palace tomorrow. - Beck had an innocent tone.

It seemed a very normal thing to do, but Tori couldn't help feeling annoyed. What the hell was Beck suggesting? Showing the palace around was something that she and Cat had to do and he knew it. He was stealing her and Cat's functions! She wanted to kick his leg under the table as a warning, but the prince was not really in front of her.

\- That's a duty of my ladies-in-waiting. Isn't it, girls? - Jade faces her ladies-in-waiting with big eyes.

For the first time, Tori liked Jade's smart attitude. She and Cat should be the ones to do it!

\- But who is better to show you around if not the palace's prince? - Beck tried again.

\- That seems a wonderful idea, son - The king had a content expression on his face.

The noble girl understood what Beck was doing. He was trying to get to know Jade and make an opportunity to spend time with her. Now that his father supported his idea, Tori and Cat could do nothing, even if Jade asked them.

\- You don't have to do this - Jade turned to Back, suddenly very serious.

\- Oh, no, don't worry, I'm going to take you only to the cool places. The boring ones Tori and Cat can show you. - Beck said, trying to play it cool. To everybody's delight, he failed. It was kind of cute, Tori had to admit, seeing Beck fail to appear not interested or affected by her answer. She had never seen him like this before.

When the youngest Vega turned her eyes to Jade, she wasn't delighted. She sent Beck such a cold look that made even his small smile disappear.

She wouldn't have treated Beck like that if she were his wife. Of course she would send angry looks at him when he did something she didn't like, but he hardly ever did something like that. They've known each other for years. They had that kind of intimacy. They've developed a good and strong friendship. Beck was her first love. Until he wasn't anymore. When they were told they would marry, they decided to start a relationship. Nothing public, of course, since there would still be years until they got married. They tried dating. It was fun to spend more time with each other, go to new places, be away from the palace. They shared kisses and first experiences together. But she didn't feel butterflies in her stomach or a blinding happiness when he smiled at her or shivers down her spine when he touched her or even the need to be around him more than she already did like her books had described. She had no symptoms of being in love with him. Nowadays, she wonders if she had ever felt it in the first place. She knew she was definitely curious about and eager to do things couples did, but once she had done them, there wasn't something that left her wanting more. So when Beck had come to her saying that he thought she was just his friend and that they could try to be a couple again once they got married, Tori completely agreed with him. She knew he felt the same way she did: it wasn't meant to be. But since they would get married, they would make it work. However, only when it was absolutely necessary. She would always be grateful for him being so sweet to her. And of course they would have to keep everything they had lived together a secret because people couldn't know she was no longer a virgin.

When she met Danny, she was sure what being in love was like. She had heard that falling in love is wonderful. She couldn't recall who said it. She was sure she never read it anywhere. But at the moment he kissed her, it seemed to be an universal logic that love is grand. That romance is wonderful in every way. They had met when the Vega family went to Sherwood to spend the summer. Daniel was the older son of Lord Sherwood and the moment he saw her, he was head over heels in love with her. They spent every moment they could together. He asked her to his girlfriend and Tori said yes. She didn't care if she was going to be queen or what people would say about her in the future. She knew a future queen's purity and a princess' purity were extremely valued in her kingdom. All papers would write about her, but she refused to keep it a secret this time. She didn't want to not hold hands because people could be spying on them or eat from a respectful distance at the dinner table because people couldn't know they were on a date like it had happened with Back. She wanted to live their love in all intensity and in all places. And so they did during the entire summer.

Their love had come without any warning, but it had left in a very different fashion. When it was the beginning of fall, her parents told her to break up with Danny. She had lived her summer love, but now, back in court, she had to be a single, innocent, noble, young girl again. She was going to be queen, she had to keep appearances so the king wouldn't be pressured to change his mind. She was going to be queen so she should be devoted to her future husband. She was going to be queen so had to be an example for the other noble and non-noble ladies. She was going to be queen so she had to be the queen and not really Tori. People would accept an imperfect king, but not an imperfect queen, especially one that was from Oliver. She would always be held to a different, higher standard. They assured her that her life would be hell if anyone outside of Sherwood found out about their romance. Thus, Tori did as she was told. She broke his heart and came back to Oliver with hers in the same state.

Tori's sadness didn't last long. She busied herself with her usual and extra classes. All nobles had tutors to teach them about science, arts, literature, dance, philosophy, religion, maths, sports and games. Queen Ella, worried about Tori, arranged everyday meetings with her to prepare the girl for her future role. Weeks went by and she just had no time to wallow. She woke up one morning not feeling so sad he had not written to her at all, not missing him so much, not wishing to go back to Sherwood as hard as she had any other day. When she realised, her heart was healed. Then, her mind was focused on worrying about being a queen. The hours she spent with Ella made Tori realise the queen was very lonely. Thinking back at that time, it seemed the queen wanted a friend, someone to understand her more than anything. The things the queen went through made the Vega girl think she was strong. Ella was mocked over her accent, over the way she dressed, over the way she took care of Beck. Every little detail of everything she did was never good enough and the motives were countless.

Ella was from Canada, a kingdom in the North of the continent. From the moment she set foot in Oliver, everyone hated her. She was in a strange land and had no friends. When she got pregnant with Beck, she fell ill. Her body seemed not to bear the very warm and dry summer. Her health was terrible, she fainted all the time, she had terrible morning sickness during the whole period. The doctors suggested that she went back to Canada to get better. And so she went. Beck was born there which only made the court despise her more. They called her weak, fragile, ungrateful, a creature cursed by God that couldn't even stand dry air. Ella was sent copies of the articles and caricatures the journals published about her. Her family was astonished, but Ella focused only on taking care of her little baby. James visited them all the time and he saw how much at peace his wife was in her motherland with her family and friends. She had no desire to come back, therefore, he allowed her to stay in Canada with Beck. But after five years, her husband demanded her to come back. He couldn't control the nobles. They wanted the heir, they wanted the official balls, the royal parties and the charity events that were not held because the queen was away. When she came back with her boy, the harsh treatment she got from the court was not extended to her son, as she feared. He was loved by them, all were so eager for him to play their games, to attend to their homes, to see him studying and making friends. Beck was the center of attention and she was kept away from him. Not physically, she still could see him anytime she wanted, but in Canada they spent the days together, just the two of them, playing and talking and learning new things. In Oliver, lots of people replaced her and that confirmation made her heart ache. She was back planning the events, being trash talked in every paper and every dinner, but that didn't bother her as much as it did before. As long as her little boy was fine, she could endure anything. And all of the sudden, the most interesting happened: the attacks stopped. Since Ella was looking all confident there was no more reason to make horrible comments.

Tori didn't know about the queen's past. Once a month there was a little article or comment on her awful dress choice or on how she did not manage to lose her accent after all that time in Oliver, but Tori never paid attention to them. Her whole life she looked up to the queen. She was 7 when she moved to the palace and from day one the queen was gentle with everyone. She and Cat always admired Ella's dresses and tried to copy her hairstyle. Both friends were enchanted with the graceful way she moved around the castle and fascinated with the tiaras and necklaces she wore. It was beyond her comprehension why people hated the queen so much. Ella said they hated her because she was not the perfect girl to be the next queen. And that was the reason Tori had to be prepared: so they wouldn't have the chance to hurt her. Ella assured the noble girl one day that just like Tori, she had had the perfect education, the perfect reputation, the kind heart, the talent to plan events and the fertile womb to bear a child. But no one had warned her that if you show any sign of weakness in politics, they will explore it. Ella was not willing to let the same mistake happen twice.

Tori realised her parents were right. If she had kept a relationship with Danny, her life would be even more disgraceful than Ella's. They were protecting her and thank God she listened to them. She had no desire to be the subject of dreadful articles on papers and meanful gossip of the palace. She and Cat had recently been the subject of vicious gossip. People looked weird at the girls because they traveled with the boys to Andre's home during the Christmas period. Like they had done something they shouldn't and it was their fault. Little did they know that the wildest thing they did was to play cards until 3 a.m. She knew Beck made it stop without her or Cat having to ask. That was just who he is: the perfect gentleman. She had no idea how to act if her every move was criticized, if people called her a whore, an ugly brat or a terrible mother at every second like they did with Ella. Would she be able to keep her self-esteem and confidence? She doubted. Even thinking about it made her feel desperate. Fortunately, she had her family and friends here.

When the king called her and her family to his office and announced that the best thing for the kingdom was for Beck to marry Jade and not her, Tori was relieved. It felt like a weight was leaving her shoulders. She had a feeling she would be miserable as queen. She kept awake at night thinking what she would do if someone found out about her and Daniel. There were already rumors that she would be queen because of all her meetings with Ella. As a noble girl, no one would mind she had dated him or that she was not a virgin. The future queen was only one expected to keep her purity until marriage, to not be related with any other boy besides her king. They believed that the queen was the mother of the nation and they compared her figure with Mary, mother of Jesus. No one can compete with Mary's purity and gracefulness, in Tori's opinion, but Oliver residents expected exactly that from their future mother. She had actually to suppress a loud sigh of relief. She was free again! Her mother and the queen were heart-broken. Her father was mad, but he would never yell at his king. The king seemed truly sorry the match was not happening. Beck had been numb. However, Tori did not worry about it. That was one of his duties: to marry someone and give the crown an heir. He had just asked for the princess' age. Tori was happy to know she was their age, that would probably mean they would have some lessons together.

Tori noticed that Jade only took one bite of the pork loin and ate all the sea bass. _Maybe she's a fish person._ Beck asked the king to take Jade and the children of the nobles to the balcony and have dessert there. He granted permission and we all headed to the main balcony. Beck extended his arm to the princess and Jade took it, unwillingly. The main balcony was the biggest of the palace. There were small tables and chairs in there so people could eat and appreciate the view. The breeze made it an extra special place to be at the moment. The view was pretty spectacular that night. The sky was clean so you could see the stars and the full moon. Everyone had a piece of apple tart in hand except for Beck and Jade. The royal couple was the last one to arrive, but they took the best spot. It was the central part of the balcony. They walked and stopped by the balusters, observing at the view, arms still linked, in complete silence. It would be comical if it were not weird.

Tori watched them from her spot on the far left of the balcony when her sister appeared by her side:

\- Look at her. She's bored! She's stealing your place and can't even pretend to be happy. She's mocking Oliver. - Trina whisper-yelled.

\- She's not mocking the kingdom, Trina. - Tori answered, trying to calm her sister down.

\- How do you know? Has she told you so when you were helping her to dress?

\- Well, no, but I doubt it very much. She seemed ... hum - she searched for the correct word to describe Jade.

\- Like a thief? Because that's what she is. It was supposed to be you there, you know? I was supposed to be the queen's sister, but she stole that from me, from our family. - Trina used her finger to point directly at the princess.

She knew she should be upset like Trina, maybe even offended. If people knew, they would certainly expect that. But Tori felt ungratefully grateful that she would no longer be the queen. She couldn't tell it to Trina. Her sister would never understand it, too self absorbed, too obsessed with fame and attention.

\- I don't think you should speak of the future queen this way. She could punish you or our family. - Tori reasoned, looking around to see if anyone was looking at the sisters.

Trina turned to face Tori:

\- Our father is the Head of the Secret Office, our mother is the queen's closest friend and you were promised to be queen then the king broke the promise. No royal can touch us, Tori. They owe us for life. - She was completely irritated, but controlled herself enough to not yell.

Trina left the balcony and went back inside at a fast pace. Tori did not see it that way. Her family certainly had influence in the kingdom's affairs, but they weren't the most powerful noble family in Oliver. They didn't have the biggest or richest business. She being considered to be queen was a surprise because she thought Beck would marry someone with a big influence on politics. It would be smarter to make strong alliances with powerful people. That was Beck and Jade's marriage. Tori and Beck's marriage was something that was very odd, in her mind. Since no one ever got the confirmation of their possible union, that couldn't be used as a bargain forever.

Andre was by her side now:

\- Why was Trina so upset? - He was curious.

\- I think she's disappointed with Jade.

\- Aren't we all? - He scoffed.

They both turn to the royal couple. They were still in the same place. _At least now they are talking._

\- She's different. - Tori didn't want to judge Jade before she even had the chance to get to know her, but of that she was certain.

Andre took the last bite of his dessert before speaking again:

\- You know, I'm scared of her. But if I had to marry her, I would be twice scared.

\- Beck doesn't seem scared. - She pointed it out.

\- That's what I noticed as well.

Lots of noble families lived in the palace. All the noble children have lessons together, practice sports and play games together. They attend the same events and have to travel together from time to time. But a group was closer than any other: She, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie. They spend every possible time together. They have dinner every night, except when they have family dinner nights, they are always jamming, playing cards or just talking. When they were reunited, there was lots of laughter and funny stories. They supported each other in the good, bad, crazy and stupied moments. They were all protective of one another for they understood that friendship was something you can't find just around the corner. At least not the kind of friendship they had. Occasionally, there was an addiction to the group: someone's girlfriend. Mostly it was Andre's, only once it was Beck's. Those girls interfered with the dynamics of the group, all the friends felt it. But they never lasted long. She knew that Andre was worried about Beck being interested in Jade. Jade would be permanent.

\- Why do you think he's not scared? - Tori asks.

\- Not sure. I've been listening to their conversation. I can already tell you her favorite word is "no". Let's get closer so you listen to it yourself.

He guided her closer to the spot Beck and Jade were standing. The two friends sat by a table near them. Servants came offering coffee cups. The queen decided to use the gold-plated tea cups. She very rarely used them, only on special occasions. While they drank their coffee, they listened to the conversation the royal couple was having.

\- You can see me training in the morning. Me and the guys do it every morning. - Beck said.

Tori noticed the prince was still trying to find a way to spend time with the princess. Jade, on the other hand, was still not cooperating.

\- No.

\- Maybe we can go for a walk in the gardens?

\- No.

\- How about by the lake? There is an illuminated path around it so it's really beautiful at night with the stars.

\- No.

The noble girl didn't understand why Beck had such an urgent necessity of inviting Jade to do something with him. It would be much better if he let her settle in first.

\- Do you like tea? I can have some made for you.

He gestured for a servant to bring cups of coffee for them before she even answered.

\- No.

\- You say "no" a lot, don't you? - Beck says, a little tired and frustrated.

She finally turns to him and looks him in the eye. She was surprised. Tori doesn't know if it were because Beck had figured her game out or because it seemed like he had given up.

\- No. - She says in a kind of provocative way and turns her face again.

\- Have you ever drunk coffee? - He insisted once more when the coffee arrived.

That got her attention again. She turns again and takes a cup from his hand.

\- No. It smells good. - She smells the black drink.

\- Since it's your first time, add two sugars. That's the best way to drink it. - He takes two cubes of sugar and adds them to her cup. He hands her a spoon and she stirs the coffee before drinking it.

\- That's good. - She concludes and Tori thinks the princess might even be content.

\- Food here is good too. You're gonna like it.

\- You're talkative people here, aren't you?

Jade was natural now. It was like her grumpy attitude was gone.

\- You think? - He says with a smile on his lips while running his hand through his hair.

\- You touch your hair a lot. - She states with a playful look on her face.

Tori noticed this too. Beck had run his hand through his hair a hundred times while they were talking.

\- Oh I never really noticed. I guess it's involuntary. - Beck's smile grew bigger. He clearly likes her attention.

Tori looked at Andre. They both smiled. The two of them were finally getting along! It was good that Beck was happy. As friends, that's what they wanted for him. But then, breaking all expectations, Jade emptied her cup on his hair.

\- That was also involuntary. - Jade said all innocent and simply left the balcony.

Tori and Andre faced each other, opened mouthed. _Has she just poured coffee on his head? The prince's head? Her future husband's head?_ Andre went to talk to Beck and Cat had to pull and drag Tori inside. She was too shocked to move on her own, but her duty was to be by Jade's side at all times. When they entered, Jade was asking the king to be excused. She wanted to rest. The king wished her good night and the princess looked for her ladies-in-waiting. She and Cat led her outside the ballroom. Before they could get to the stairs, Sikowits stopped them:

\- Ah, I wanted to talk to you the whole night. - he bows in an exaggerated way and makes bizzare gestures with his hands - I'm Sikowitz.

Jade didn't say anything, just stared at him, but this didn't intimidate him:

\- Anyway, I teach something I like to call improv class. It's some lesson that is only taught here in Oliver. Only a very selective group of people is invited to attend. - He says, trying to appear modest, but actually showing-off.

Jade's reaction did not change. Sikowitz lost his manners and just said dryly:

\- And you're invited in case it's not clear.

\- It is clear. - The princess was still impassive.

\- Good. - He says with a smile on his face, bows and leaves.

When they were on the stairs, Jade asked:

\- What is this improv class that lunatic talked about?

If this were one of her friends, Tori would probably scold them for calling her favorite teacher a lunatic. She realised he dressed like a wanderer person and had an odd obsession with coconut milk that really gave the crazy vibes. The first time she met him, she thought he was homeless. But above it all, he was a great person. He understood the necessity to prepare young people for the future and Tori liked that. However, this was Jade. Jade didn't seem interested in being friends. Jade seemed to like etiquette and rules, even though she looked like she broke them herself. Tori just knew she had to be cautious around the princess.

\- It's a class that some nobles take. It's very new. No other place has it. It is actually something other kingdoms never heard of. Sikowits invented it. - Cat explains

\- And you both take this class? - Jade asked.

\- Yes. It's our favorite class. Sikowitz seems crazy, and he really is, but he's also an excellent teacher. - Cat answered her.

\- But what do you do? What books does he use? What's the methodology? - The princess seemed confused.

\- I don't think there's a methodology. We basically improvise. - Tori reasoned. She didn't want to disqualify her teacher, but she had to be honest.

\- Improvise what? - Jade is curious once more.

\- Improvise possible situations we have to deal with. So we can be prepared. - Tori says and that satisfied her.

When they arrive at Jade's apartments, the girls immediately prepare a bath for Jade. She insists on using some oils she brought from her country, which Tori finds odd. She always bathed in water and soup, never oils. But the princess' oils smelled good. She doesn't wash her hair. She says she likes to comb her hair herself before going to bed. Tori has to send an angry look at Cat every five minutes because she kept opening her mouth to say something. Tori had the feeling Jade didn't want any short of communication with them. That she was comfortable with the silence. The noble girl wanted to explain the lack of paper in her apartments, but there was a tension that she didn't quite know how to break.

The future queen raised an eyebrow when she saw the white nightgown Cat had chosen for her, but she put it on nonetheless. When she's finished combing her hair, Jade asked for bananas, tomatoes and papayas for the next night in her room. She didn't say why, but Tori thinks it's because she might get hungry during the night and that's what she wants to eat. After that, she goes to bed. She settles herself in the middle of it, under the covers. She stays still with eyes opened staring at the ceiling for a few seconds. Jade says they are both excused and can go. Then she starts to peel off the nail polish of her nails. She looks so small in that bed surrounded by those enormous pillows. Tori cant help but think she looks like she's far from being sleepy. _Maybe she just wants to talk about her day, to be heard by someone who can understand her situation_.

\- If you want we can stay and make you company until you sleep - Tori suggests with a little smile and Cat moves her face in agreement.

Jade moves her head up to stare at Tori.

\- You're excused. - She repeats with eyes that could freeze someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello people. I'm procrastinator, that's the excuse. I'm sorry. There's also another thing: I've come to conclude that studying at home is harder then studding at school. I'm sorry for any and every possible grammar/spelling mistakes. I also gave up trying to let things historically correct so we definitely are going to have modern elements that should not be there. I appreciate the comments and kudos I got. Thank you falliamficsreader! Can't wait to share the next chapter with you guys!


	4. Chapter 4: Red velvet cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat starts her long lasting friendship with Jade.

The next day, Cat woke up earlier than she usually wakes up. She was so excited the princess finally arrived! She didn't look at the time, she just got dressed and ran to Jade's room. The thought that she should wait for Tori slipped her mind.  _ Today is going to be Jade's first breakfast _ . Breakfast was Cat's favorite meal. Having a cupcake is the best way to start the day. She also liked lunch. Lunch had potatoes and spaghetti and noodles and fancy dishes sometimes. She couldn't complain about high tea or dinner either. All meals were important and good in the palace, but none could beat breakfast. Mostly, on the days the cupcakes were the red velvet kind.

Her friends' rooms were in the same part of the palace. Beck had asked his parents for him and his friends to have apartments in the same wing and floor. The king granted them a big hallway of apartments on the second floor in the north wing of the palace. Since then, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck were neighbors. There was one apartment not occupied so it was given to Jade. Which made the princess' door just two doors away from hers. Which made the princess her neighbor too. Which was very convenient since she would see her everyday. Before she could walk the exact seventy-five steps to Jade's apartments, she remembered what the princess asked.

The noble girl headed for the kitchens and felt proud of herself for remembering the fruits Jade had asked for. The cook said that it was very strange of the princess to want tomatoes for breakfast. Cat had to warn her that Jade didn't ask them for breakfast. She may have them for breakfast, but she did not mention it last night. She and Tori discussed it while going to bed and came to the conclusion it was what she liked for a midnight snack. For her second night of course, because she didn't have the fruits for her first. The cook asked more questions about the princess and the noble girl was happy to answer her. She loved talking to people, especially old people like the cook. More and more servants arrived as she talked and they all gathered around her, very curious about the future queen. There were some questions she didn't know how to answer like if she had liked the courses of the banquet or what was her favorite dish, cake and other stuff so they could prepare for her. Cat promised she would find out for them.

Carrying a large bowl with the best bananas, tomatoes and papayas they found in the kitchens, Cat knocked twice on Jade's door. The noble girl couldn't contain her enthusiasm so she bounced a little. The princess said come in and she immediately got in her room, closing the door behind her. Jade was in the same position she was when her ladies-in-waiting had left the room the night before: in the middle of the bed, half sitting, half lying, with lots of pillows around.

\- Good, you're awake. I mean, good morning princess. - Cat was so glad that she almost forgot to bow. Her mother had warmed her to do so every time she saw the princess for the first time in the day. It was extremely important for her mother so Cat did as she was told.

Jade didn't answer back.  _ Maybe she's not recognizing me _ . Cat thought it was because of the bowl. It was so large and full that the fruits were covering her head. She must look like she is half human half fruit bowl. The thought amused the noble girl. She walked to a table and put the bowl on the center of it.

\- It's me, Cat, like the animal. I got the fruits you asked, that way you can make your midnight snack. - She said while opening the curtains. It was good to have some light in the room. The decoration asked for it. The natural sunlight made it shinier.

\- Midnight snack? I don't have midnight snacks. - Jade sounded confused.

\- Then why do you want the fruits? It's a past midnight snack that you have then? - She turns around to face Jade after she's opened the curtains of the five windows. The princess seems to hate the light, barely keeping her eyes opened.

\- It's for a face pack. You mash the fruits together and apply to your face.

That was eccentric. She had never put fruits on her face before. Cat didn't know what was the purpose of this, but she liked the idea.

\- Can I apply it too? - She asks.

Jade considers her request.

\- Get things so I can mash the fruits together, - She says and Cat is already closing the door outside when she hears Jade yell: - and get lemonade too.

Before she could give one more step, she remembers she has to find out Jade's preferences:

\- What do you like to eat? - Cat put her head through the cracked door.

\- I like vegetables and pasta. I drink fruit juices mostly. Especially lemonade. Like the one you're gonna get us.

Cat got that was her cue to leave, but she had to know something else:

\- What did you think of the banquet?

\- It was fine. I liked the coffee very much.

\- k, k. - She said and ran to the kitchens.

She repeated the new information to the servants and the cook. They were content with her answer. The noble girl left the kitchen carrying a tray with a jar of lemonade, a bowl and punches. Jade had glasses in a cabinet. Back in the room, the princess already had on a black dress and dark make up on her face. She immediately mashed the fruits and sat on a chair in front of the bedroom vanity to apply the light orange mixture to her own face. Then she told Cat to sit on the bed and put it on her face. It was a cold and paste-like consistency mix. It didn't have a strong smell. According to Jade, it has a cleansing and tightening effect on your skin. Cat considers that it should be put on the whole body and not only on the face. Jade said that it is only for the face and didn't explain why. Both girls sit on bed with their backs against the pillows while drinking lemonade.

\- How do you know this? - the noble girl was curious.

\- I had a really good science teacher that answered all the questions I had. I asked how to make my skin prettier and he said this would help. - She says with her eyes closed. She seems relaxed.

There were a few seconds of silence. Cat couldn't bear it.

\- That's a nice thing to do. To have your face covered in fruits, drink lemonade, gossip, you know? Tori and I have sleepovers all the time in each other's bedrooms. We could have one too. Discuss our plans for vocations, what is going on with our families. We love to talk about the things happening in the palace. It's like gossiping, but without the unkind and disapproving part. We like to be informed and to comment on things. Did you use to gossip with your old ladies-in-waiting too?

\- I didn't have ladies-in-waiting at West. - Jade answered with her eyes still closed.

\- And who helped you? - Cat uses her tongue to put some of the paste into her mouth. It tasted good.

\- No one. I had servants that helped me, but I learned how to do most things myself cause I couldn't stand them.

\- Why? - The paste and the lemonade together wasn't a good mix though.

\- They annoyed me. - The princess shrugged.

\- Why? - This time she uses her index finger to put some of the delicious cream into her mouth.

\- You like to interact a lot. - Jade opens her eyes and moves her head to face Cat.

\- Yes. My dad is always telling me that I say way too many words. He thinks that I say around like nine thousand words everyday and he thinks I should cut back to around fifteen words a day. But how can I say everything I want to say with only 15 words?

\- I think anyone can conclude that the minute they meet you. - She says, flatly.

\- Thanks. - Cat's smile grew bigger. The fact that Jade understood her need to express herself filled her with joy.

All of the sudden, there's a knock on the door. Cat yells come in because she knows it's Tori.

\- What happened to your faces? - It's the first thing Tori asked after bowing.

\- Face pack. Jade says it makes your skin prettier. Sit here, I'm gonna apply it to your face. We're drinking lemonade and gossiping. - Cat is already making Tori sit on the chair in front of the bedroom vanity.

\- We're not gossiping. - Jade states, her head on the pillow and her eyes closed again.

\- Just like you and me do on our sleepovers. - Cat continued with her explanation.

\- We're not gossiping. - Jade repeated.

Of course they were.

After Cat applied the paste on Tori's face, the three of them laid on the bed with lemonade glasses on their hands. Cat was extremely happy. She had her best friend and her new friend gossiping. They were bonding even though it was still silent. She could feel it in the air. They were going to be lifelong friends.

\- So, are you excited about your tour with Beck? - Tori asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

\- Not really. - Jade hesitated a little before answering it.

\- Robbie and I were spying on you two last night at the balcony. We saw that he kept inviting you to go somewhere with him. And then you threw coffee on his head. Do you think coffee is good for your hair? Do you think he will smell like coffee today? Is that why you did it, because you wanted him to smell like coffee? Ouch - Cat stopped talking because Tori pinched her best friend's arm.

Jade simply stared at her. Cat took it as an encouragement to continue:

\- All the people in the balcony were curious about what you were talking about. We thought it was funny the way you kept saying no to him. Anyway, why didn't you accept his invitations?

Jade took a deep breath, closed her eyes and laid on bed again.

\- He is not supposed to do that. He was supposed to greet me and never see me again until our wedding. - The princess says reluctantly.

\- No, he wasn't. He is going to be your husband. You have to get to know him! - Cat explained in a rush.

That part was very clear to Cat. There has to be companionship between husband and wife. That was the base of any long-lasting relationship. How could Beck and Jade develop that if Jade keeps saying no?  _ You can't just marry a stranger _ . You have to choose someone you can trust to spend the rest of your life with. Someone who will compliment your hair, your singing, your looks. Someone who would be patient and the perfect dad one day. He would be sweet, sing you songs and go on lots and lots of dates. The noble girls could already see it: the prince and princess would go on dates and then Jade would tell all about it to her and Tori. They would exchange advice, listen to their first experiences and make memories for the future. Cat was sure their lifelong friendship was set on stone.

\- Yes, how are you going to do this if you don't go on dates with him? - Tori joined the discussion.

\- Dates? - Jade asks. She supports herself on her elbows and lifts her upper body.

\- Yeah, you go to some place together and talk to know more about each other, to show you're interested. - Tori clarified.

Jade looked like she wasn't quite understanding.

\- I went on a date once. It was really fun. I learned a lot about the guy. We had dinner on the rooftop of the palace and then we had raspberry ice cream for dessert. It was so romantic. Then, we played mini golf and talked a lot. He was a really sweet boy. After that, we went to the library. We made out between the two last shelves. - Cat explains like she's telling a secret.

It wasn't really a secret, but she didn't want everybody to know the specifics of it. People knew Cat and the boy had gone on a date, they just didn't know all the details. Only Tori had heard the details. Only Tori had seen how truly sad she felt when Jesse didn't want to go out with her again. The two best friends talk about guys very often. Both of them think themselves too young for marriage, but having boyfriends is something they were excited to experience. Neither of them have ever had a boyfriend before, although they already had plans for when they were wives. They would visit each other all the time to have double dates and play-dates for their kids. The possibility of not having her best friend a door away from her was scarry. That was actually a thought they didn't allow themselves to discuss so much. They would keep their friendship alive even if they didn't live in the same place any longer.

\- You go to dates here? You make out with boys? What kind of kingdom is this? - Jade asks with big eyes, clearly very surprised.

\- I didn't take you for such a prude. - Tori makes a face like she's analyzing the princess.

\- I'm not a prude. - Jade says quickly.

Cat doesn't know the meaning of the word prude, but she notices that Jade is starting to get annoyed at her friend. She has to distract the princess before she throws lemonade on Tori's face.

\- Boy, this paste is so good. Doesn't it taste like baby food? - the girl tries.

\- You don't have dates in West? - Tori chooses to ignore her best friend's attempt.

\- No. I had never heard of this kind of thing before. - Jade explains, her patience lost somewhere.

\- Well we have this date things here. It's all because of a right king James recognized and made into a law. One has the right to choose who one marries.

\- You have a book of laws? - Jade asks.

\- Yes, it's the constitution. It determines how the kingdom is to be governed by the king and queen. It ensures the powers, duties and rights of every person. - Cat explained according to what she remembered of her classes.

\- And because of the constitution you can choose the person you marry? - Jade inquired.

\- Our fathers can arrange a marriage, but we can say no if we don't want to marry the guy. So, in order to choose the person we want to marry, we go on dates. If things go well, the guy turns into boyfriend and then into your husband. - The Vega girl tries to make it understandable.

Cat starts to give examples:

\- Yeah, a date can be like having dinner with the person, or walking around the gardens, or to go to swim in the lake, or to camp together, or to dance during parties, or to hunt in the woods, or to go to visit some castle, or to go to the market to buy something, or to ride horses…

\- She's got it, Cat. - Tori interrupts her extremely excited friend - You spend time together to get to know if the person is the one.

Jade takes some time thinking.

\- But that law doesn't apply to me or Beck, does it?

The girls look at each other. Jade decides to expand her point:

\- You mean that I can choose not to marry your prince? That there's no deal, no negotiation involved, just our nonexisting feeling towards one another?

\- Well no, not you, but… - Tori tries to explain.

\- That's what I thought.

The princess laid in bed again with her eyes closed like the discussion had ended. It didn't. Just because Jade didn't have a choice, it didn't mean that she couldn't go on dates and fall in love with Beck. Cat understood that it was unfair to Jade and Beck to have an arranged marriage, but it didn't mean they wouldn't be perfect for each other. From the events of last night, Beck already was interested in making it work. Now, Jade just had to give him a chance. She knew that for their last longing friendship to become a reality the princess had to fall in love with Beck.

\- But if you go on dates with him you'll see that Beck is not the worst person in the world. He may actually be one of the best. He always listens to me tell all my dreams without interrupting me like everybody else. He helped me look for Mr. Purple when I lost him. And when we didn't find him, he made all the guards look for him until I had him back. He knows I like red velvet cupcakes so he always asks the cook to prepare it on my birthday. I bet that if you want red velvet cupcakes on your birthday, he will ask for the cook to bake it. - Cat starts to list motives for Jade to go out with Beck.

Tori nods her head in agreement then adds:

\- He was nervous last night. I bet he will be more like himself during the tour.

Both noble girls eagerly await Jade's reaction. She takes what feels like an hour thinking about what they had told her. Finally, staring at the mattress, she says slowly:

\- I just don't like the idea of being alone with him.

\- We will go with you. - Cat immediately says.

The princess takes a deep breath and faces her ladies-in-waiting:

\- Fine.

They go to the balcony to have breakfast a few minutes later. Among all the options of foods, Jade just eats a banana muffin with black coffee. Cat insists for her to have the red velvet cupcakes because you can't not eat something that has that color. The West princess just says she doesn't like to have much to eat in the morning. This reminds her of her brother. Sometimes he has little to eat in the morning and other days he has nothing at all. It depends on his mood. Maybe Jade eats according to her mood just like him.

Beck gets closer to their table when they are finished and lowers his head looking at the princess:

\- Good morning, princess Jade and girls. Are you ready to explore the palace?

\- Yes, me and my ladies-in-waiting are ready. - Jade says rashly while getting up from her chair.

Beck nods his head in acceptance and they start walking. The four people walked side by side until their first stop. It was the Queen's Picture Gallery, a big room full of paintings. According to Beck, his mother is a great appreciator of painting arts and exhibits new pieces oftenly. Cat knew that was true, she loved the exhibitions. She saw how Ella put a great deal of effort into choosing the five paintings she wanted for Jade's room. She even asked Cat's help. Both of them chose two paintings of flowers, two with little kid angels playing close by a river and one of the ocean. The noble girl thought the ocean one would be a good reminder of her home.

Then they quickly went back to the banquet room and the ballroom. Tori and Cat actually helped to explain when they used those rooms. Cat pointed out that every Sunday they had banquets with all the residents of the palace just like they had the night before. They met some other nobles on the long way to the south wing. Cat wanted to stop and talk to them, but neither of her friends were willing to make small talk. As they walked through the corridors, the noble girls pointed at the closed doors, saying to whom the apartment, office or study belonged to. After years living in the palace they knew every room and every person there. When they arrived, Beck directed them to the Royal Hall where his parents' apartments were. They entered the Family Dinning Room. It was the room where Beck and his parents had dinner every Friday night. Cat had been in the room only twice in her life, during New Year's Eve celebrations that Beck's parents insisted to be spent with him. The noble girl didn't find it a cool place to show Jade like Beck had promised, but she concluded it was better not to voice that thought. Her brother voices his thoughts way too often and that never does any good. In Cat's opinion, this room was a smaller version of the banquet room because it had the same style and furniture.

On their way to the north wing, they went to the throne room and stopped by the Training Yard to observe the boys' training. All boys in the kingdom from 14 to 21 years had to serve in the army. Beck explained that this was the first time he got permission to skip his training with a shy smile. That didn't impress Jade, but Cat thought this was a remarkable thing. The king hadn't even excused his son from training when Beck was diagnosed with chickenpox. That resulted in all boys contracting the disease, then spreading to the girls, which caused blisters in all the kids living in the palace. Cat spots Andre and Robbie and waves at them. Robbie responds immediately. They never waved to each other in the training yard. That made her happy, it could be a new tradition! She waved faster and her smile grew bigger when Robbie imitated the gesture. However, their new tradition didn't last long. The general started to yell at Robbie for distracting his fellows soldiers and ruining the rhythm. Because of that, they would have to run three extra miles. That made both Beck and Jade smile. Cat considered this a good thing, now both of them know they like to laugh at people who didn't march correctly.

The four kids start to walk to the north gardens. When they arrive at the top of the stairs that leads to the gardens, Tori holds Cat back, making her stop:

\- Maybe we should let only Beck show her the gardens.

Cat felt like they were betraying Jade. She had said they would be with her during the tour. Before she could protest or unclench herself from Tori's tight grip on her wrist, Andre and Robbie were by her side.

\- How's our favorite pair this morning? Is Beck more collected? - Andre asked, trying to catch his breath and sweating because of the training.

\- Yes, he is. - Tori answers and lets Cat go.

\- Great. I talked to him last night. He was being too creepy, I told him to slow down, let things go naturally, you know? - Andre said, still trying to breathe regularly.

\- Yeah, we talked to Jade this morning. We basically gave her the same advice. - Tori says as they all sit down on the chairs around the fire pit.

They observed the couple as they went further into the gardens. The garden surrounds the palace and covers around 2000 hectares of land. It's called the gardens because it has several different gardening styles that are maintained by the landscape committee. Cat's favorite was the sculpture garden. It is such a good place to play hide and seek. Beck currently was showing the botanical garden to Jade. This specific garden was made in order to display native plants from Oliver. Since it was the biggest, they would take some time. The couple didn't seem like any other couple. They didn't have their arms linked, they weren't talking all that much or smiling, but, despite it all, both of them looked like they were enjoying themselves.

\- So, you girls have been able to talk to Jade? - Andre asks after drinking the water a servant brought them all. It was just as hot as it was yesterday.

\- Yes. - Cat answers excitedly and starts to list the things she discovered about the princess.

\- I don't think she's excited to be here. - Tori says observing them after Cat is finished.

\- Are you kidding? She was so thrilled last night. - Robbie comments sarcastically.

\- I think she misses her family. - Tori states.

Cat wasn't sure that was the case. From their interaction this morning, she got the feeling that Jade feels like she doesn't need anybody. Of course, that was not true and she soon would realise it.  _ Everybody needs family and friends _ . Jade may have left her family in West, but she's got a new one here. Along with new friends. She just needs to give them a chance and they will have a friendship that's gonna last forever. She invited her and Tori to gossip this morning and put fruits on their faces together, that's a positive first step. Now, she's with Beck and they will fall in love and everything is going to work out. In her head, all her friends wanted to make Jade their friend too - except for Beck that wanted her as more than a friend. All of them felt that they were going to have the strongest and longest friendship that would live through their children's children.

The boys go back to finish their training. Cat felt bad they would have to run those extra miles under the burning sun. The girls stay seated until the royal couple returns. They all drink water and then get inside of the palace again.

\- And the last place I'm showing you is behind these doors. I think you're gonna like it. - Beck says when they are in front of the King's Library.

The way Beck said it made Cat feel like she was going to see the most wonderful thing in the world. He opened the double doors and the library was revealed. Cat lets a surprise gasp escape from her lips. Her friends looked at her confused, but she didn't care. If she were seeing the library for the first time, she would be amazed by it. It was very spacious, with a lot of big tables so people could take books and make research or just sit and read. The windows were very big making it a very bright room. The shelves were large and full of books. They were so tall that each line of shelves had a set of stairs so you could reach the books on the top shelf. It just had the "read here" atmosphere with woody scent. Beck started to tell how the books were organized and how she should feel welcomed to go there anytime she wanted and read anything she wanted. It seemed like he was going to say more things, but Jade started to wander the place and he closed his mouth. Beck and Tori stayed behind while Cat followed the princess. She stopped in front of the literary fiction session.

\- Anything you know? - Cat says after a while in silence.

\- No, I didn't have a wide selection of books at home. Most stuff I read was for my classes, but I would get fictional stories to read for fun when I had the chance. - She said running her index finger on the books' spines.

\- I like fiction. Our writers are really good. They make … Oh that one is not so good. - Cat was going to talk about the writers, but since Jade had taken that particular black book off of the shelf, she had to warn her about it.

\- Why not? - The princes turn her face from the book to face her lady-in-waiting.

\- I started reading, but I couldn't finish it. It's about a girl who kills her friends with scissors. I read just the two first chapters and had trouble sleeping at night.

The book caught Cat's attention because of the author. Instead of a name, it was just written "It could be someone you know". If it were someone she knew that wrote that book, she would want to read it. After all, friends support each other. But truth be told, she barely finished the second chapter. At some point during the night, she started listening to the sound of a scissor being used to cut something. She went to sleep with Tori.

\- It sounds interesting. - She starts to flip through the pages.

\- It isn't. It's scary. It should be in the "cause you fear" section of the library. - The noble girl says in a rather desperate manner.  _ Hasn't Jade understood that she was serious? _

\- That's exactly why it's interesting. - She closes the book with a confident look - Besides, fear is subjective. Do I have to sign anything to get this?

Cat helps her to get the book and they go back to where Beck and Tori were standing. Cat was apprehensive. How come Jade did not understand what she said about that book being the source of her nightmares? The princess wasn't smiling, but she seemed content as she held the book, which made Cat uneasy. Before Beck could ask anything, the doors were opened again and the queen walked in. They all bowed as she wished them good morning.

\- Beck, your father is looking for you, sweetie - she said with a kind smile looking at her son.

That startle Beck. He said he would see them all later and excused himself, leaving the princes and her ladies-in-waiting with the queen. Ella turned to Jade:

\- Hello, princess Jade. We haven't had the proper chance to talk yet. Let's change that. Walk with me.

She didn't even wait for a replay, just turned her back and started to walk down the hall. Jade already was by her side and Cat a little behind, at a slower pace.

\- I have to give you this. - Jade takes a piece of paper the queen handed her - It's your schedule. It starts next Monday. The rest of this week you have to be presented to more people. They're all so excited about you. - She let's an annoyance sign escape her lips, like she can't quite understand why.

But Cat knew why people were excited. Or at least her father knew. The arrival of the princess symbolized economic growth for Oliver. All papers have made articles explaining the benefits of the union of the two teens. They made speculations, projections, graphs and drawings about the increases in capital goods, technology and human capital. The money that would be saved since they didn't have to pay taxes to West was huge. They could invest in other areas now. Her father and Robbie's parents were already discussing starting a company together. She didn't know much more and frankly wasn't really interested in learning about it.

\- You will see in your schedule we have daily meetings in my study. In these meetings I will help to understand your duties as future queen. - Ella continues.

The queen looks behind her back. She seems surprised and bothered to see the noble girl, but says nothing. When the queen said she wanted to walk with Jade, did she mean only Jade? Wasn't Cat supposed to be there? Of course she was! She was to be by Jade's side all the time. Jade had not dismissed her so it was perfectly fine for her to be following them. Even though the Valentine girl was sure she should be there, a little part of her thought that maybe this was one of those situations where she understood one thing and others another completely different. Those situations happened a lot, but Tori was always there to help her understand what was really going on. However, this time, Tori was nowhere to be found.  _ Oh, boy. The queen wanted to be alone with Jade. _ But she can't really just go now, can she?

\- You can start by cleaning up your face. And I will send a hair toner to your room. It's a very beautiful natural color that you have. No reason to have these awful steaks…

\- I'm not dyeing my hair. - Jade interrupts Ella.

The queen stops, making the other two girls stop too. The princess stops reading the schedule and stares back at the queen.  _ This isn't going to end well _ . There was a rule every Oliverian had to follow: to obey the king and queen. Cat knew from experience, the queen did not handle well hearing no.

\- What?

While the queen seemed to be losing her calm, the princess had her chin held high. She wasn't mad or afraid. She looked confident and perhaps a little provocative. Her voice expressed that:

\- My hair is going to stay the way it is.

The queen blinked a few times, clearly not understanding the situation.

\- But I asked nicely. - her voice cracks at the end.

\- I'm not gonna clean up my face because someone asked me to nicely. - Now Jade is starting to lose her calm. Cat wanted to say something, but the queen always made her uneasy. She should have looked for Tori.

\- Not just someone, your queen! - The queen yelled.

\- You're not my queen. Until I'm married, I'm a guest in this palace, you can't give orders. - Jade's voice was loud, but she didn't yell or changed her self-assured posture.

\- B-but you have to respect our traditions and laws. - She took a deep breath, her voice in a normal volume, but the anger and impatience were still there.

That made Jade raise an eyebrow:

\- It's not in the constitution what a princess' face or hair should look like. Or is it, Cat?

Happy to be needed there, Cat answers right away:

\- No, it's not. It doesn't say anything about makeup or jewelry on your face. But we do have a dress code.

\- Alright then, the dress code I will need you to teach me. - Jade has a small smile on her face.

Ella was mouth opened. When she closed it, her whole body was shaking. Her face goes from red to redder. If people could explode, Cat was sure the queen would.

\- If you think you can do whatever you want, you are very much mistaken. - Rage dripped from the queen's controlled voice - I'm doing you a favor by inviting you to these meetings.

She turns around to leave stepping harder than it was probably needed. Half way through the end of the hall, she yells:

\- And clean your face up!

When they couldn't see Ella anymore, Cat went to Jade's side. The princess seemed lost in deep thought. The noble girl can't figure out if she is regretted, angry, confused, afraid, offended or intimidated. She was simply expressionless.

\- I like your hair the way it is. I wish I could dye my hair. I would make it red. Like a red velvet cupcake. - Cat stars to fill the silence. She wasn't entirely sure if Jade needed to be reassured of her appearance, but everyone likes compliments.

\- Who says you can't? - Jade faces her with a determined look on her face.

Before Cat can really think things through, they were getting hair tonner and the extract the cook used to make the red velvet cupcake. The kitchen staff was ecstatic to meet the princess. She was actually nice to them. Well, what could be considered nice in Jade's personality. On their way to the princess room, Jade somehow got a nose piercing. That was the second remarkable thing of the day because Cat had no idea where to get a piercing. They enter Jade's bathroom and the princess immediately starts to dye Cat's hair. She lets her talk the entire time. The West girl listened to Cat and every now and then even agreed with her.

Cat thought things were going well. They were bonding. Then, Jade asks Cat to put the piercing. The noble girl utterly refused, but Jade used the lady-in-waiting card. She had to do it. And so she did. Cat took a needle from a needling kit there was in Jade's room and sterilized it. She didn't scream or made a face when the needle entered her skin. When the princess looked at herself in the mirror, she congratulated Cat. Maybe that was how their friendship would work. They would help each other out at accomplishing the things they wanted. Things Cat thought weren't even possible. That was Jade. She would make Cat and her friends live new kinds of adventures. She could feel it in her bones. Their last longing friendship would be full of adventures.

After Jade washed Cat's hair, they left the bathroom. The noble girl sat on the chair in front of the mirror while the princess combed her wet hair. She loved her new red hair. The only thing that would make it more perfect was if it tasted like red velvet cupcakes. A knock on the door was heard and Cat yelled for the person to come in. She wanted everyone to see her new hair color. Tori stops in the middle of the room with big eyes:

\- What has happened to your hair?

Cat immediately got up from her seat and got closer to her best friend. She wanted Tori to see her new looks. Tori seemed shocked, but at seeing her best friend's joy, she was happy too. Cat always liked that color, everybody knew that. After praising her friend's new hair color, she turns her attention to the princess:

\- This came for you. - She hands a small envelope to Jade.

She went to the desk by the window. She sits on a big leather chair behind the desk and starts to open the envelope.

\- Do you know what that is? - Cat whispers as she sees Jade's confused expression.

\- It's her brother's wedding invitation. - Tori whispers back.

\- Oh, do you think we can go? - She was excited with the possibility of traveling. Especially to attend a wedding. Those were her favorite kinds of parties.

\- I think so. The invitation the king received said that he can take a party of how many people he wishes. - Tori whispers her answer once more.

\- Cat! - All of the sudden, Jade yells.

Cat jumped of surprise, but immediately went to the front of her desk.

\- Get me a scissor! - Her voice filled with anger.

\- K, k.

The noble girl opens the left drawer of Jade's desk and hands her the object. She felt Jade's hands shaking when she took the pair of scissors. Her face had hardened. Her eyes filled with determination. For what, Cat was not sure.

You're both excused for the rest of the day. - The princess even made a go away gesture pointing at the door.

Neither of them questions her decision. They just bow and turn to leave. Before closing the door, Cat sees that Jade is cutting up the invitation. Even she could understand Jade was not so excited for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, people. It was so hard for me to write this chapter because I wanted to make justice to Cat's character. I wanted to capture her innocent perspective and her sweet nature because it has a big impact on how she sees things around her. But now I'm satisfied. The new challenge is to do justice to the perspective of the main character of the next chapter. The next one might take a while longer to be published. I've started writing, but I'm remodeling my house. You have no idea how time-consuming is to remodel a house. Hope you're all safe and ok during these crazy times of elections and pandemic. Can't wait to share the next chapter with you! Please don't leave me! Love for you all (especially falliamficsreader).


End file.
